Energy is typically exchanged between a sensor and a signal (e.g., an electric, magnetic, or electromagnetic signal) being detected by the sensor. This exchange of energy may put a limit on how weak the signal can be and still be detected. The exchange of energy may also modify or destroy the signal. Thus, what is observed is not necessarily the original signal that is desired to be detected.